The Golden Marauders: Book One The Beginning
by AshGeek
Summary: This is my story, about the amazing yet odd life I live. I did not know what I was and who I was related to. I didn't know my great talents in thing I had believed where fiction. But know this all is what I love and know.
1. Chapter 1

I flick on the tv and begin to watch 'Doctor Who', David Tennet is amazing. It just had to be the episode 'Dommsday'. I quickly turn it of in fear I will cry to much. I hear a slight busying nose which I soon realize is my phone. My best friend Mikayla is calling me. I answer quickly. Before I can so hi I hear someone sobbing.

"Mikayla," I say as a push my dirty blonde hair behind my ear. "What's wrong?"

"Umm..." she says sniffling. "I'm sorry I won't be attending junior high with you this year."

"WHAT!"

"My mom is sending me to boarding school."

"Why!?"

"I don't really know," I could tell she was lying. Her mother would never separate us. We are like sisters. "I think it is for a better education."

"But our secondary school is the best in all of Britain!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Faith I have to go." She hung up on me. I rush down stairs to my grandmother who has raised me. My parents had died in a car crash. I mean for real they did. It's a bit ironic if you ask me. I almost tumble down the stairs. I pull her in to a long hugs and cry. She does nothing but holds me.

"What's wrong darling." She finally says.

"M-m-mikayla is going to boarding school this year. She's leaving."

"Oh Faithie it will be okay. You'll still be able to see her."

"But it won't be the same gram, it just won't. She is my only true friend, well besides you. Other people all think I'm wired. Just like how Petunia thought of Lily."

"Oh Faith, you and your references."

"I get it from you." She actually made me laugh a bit. She could always get me in a better mood. "You started it all. For goodness sake I know the whole cast on a personal level. And all that time Mikayla was there with me." Know I'm sad again, good going Faith.

"Hey don't worry I have something that might cheer you up a bit. Well a lot if I know you as well as she does."She grabs my hand and pulls me up stairs and into here magnificent bedroom. "Sit." I sit on her old wooden chair she Stoll from the set of 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2'. She goes to her side table and opens the first draw. She pulls out something I can't see from here. She just looks at it for a good minute. I pull my hair in to a tight pony tail out of boredom. She walks over and slyly puts it behind her back.

"What is that grandmother." She just smiles at me. She slowly hands it to me, not flinching or anything. I slowly take the letter from her and looks down at it.

"Haha grandmother, I know your just playing you have done this before. You J.K. Rowling for God's sake." I hand her back the letter and get up from my chair.

"Faith I'm not playing. I really didn't write this. And I am fully aware of whom it is from and what you."

"What, are you suggesting I am a witch." I turn to her.

"Faith please just read this." I grab the letter from her hands and pull of the seal begging carefully not to break it. I pull out the parchment.

It reads

Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Miss Rowling,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are fully aware of your 'special' situation. We have supplies for you already. On the 30th of August I will personally come down and take you to get your wand at Olivander's. I will not need an owl from you for I know you will not turn this offer down.

Yours truly,

Minerva McGonagall


	2. Chapter 2

Gram sat at here desk all night trying to take it all in. She had known about the letter the whole time and known tomorrow I will be taken to Diagon Alley to get a wand and maybe a pet owl. I think it might have been my reactions, no it couldn't be. But why would she keep it from me for so long? A few more thoughts come to mind.

One: Is Harry Potter real? I mean in this case Professor McGonagall is real, so much of that world should be, right. Even though I hope Voldemort was never real he most likely is. Two: What house will I be placed in? Gram always said I'll be Ravenclaw, but a few times she has said Gryffindor. Like the time we went to Hershey Park when I was eight. I went on every rollercoaster available for me. Also, there was that time at the zoo, they were letting people feed the lions but everyone was too afraid, I was the only one to do so. My mind has bobbled with to many questions that I can't think straight. In a month I will go to Hogwarts and my life would be upside down. At this signal thought my eyes closed and I drifted off to the first world of mine that was filled with magic.

-~in the morning~-

* * *

My gray/blue eyes opened to my tv still on. I sit up slowly reaching for the remote to turn it off. I finally realise what was on the screen, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I recall all of the thoughts of the previous day. I'm a witch. I bolted out of bed and grabbed some clothes. I put on a red shirt, some shorts, and a pair of black converse. I brushed my easily tangled blonde hair, brushed my teeth, and bolted down stairs.

A tall woman with grey hair stood at the door. Gram was hugging her tightly tears failing out her eyes. I knew instantly who this was, by her poster, by her slightly odd clothing, and by just my general knowledge. Minerva McGonagall.

We all talked for a bit, McGonagall, who I learnt to be my Gran (great grandmother), wanted to know everything about me. I told her I always thought defence against the dark arts and transfigureation sound the most interesting. She was very pleased with this. She took my hand and led me to London.

* * *

-~At Diagon Alley~-

"Gram," I asked her. "Can we go to Olivander's first."

"O'course." She took me towards the old building. Olivander's. We entered and a little bell rang.

"Hello," a woman around the age of twenty said. "'Ello Professor."

"Hello Elly. I'm her with my great granddaughter." She put her hand on my shoulder. "She her for her first wand."

"Hmm..." the land said looking at me. She pushed her chair away and into a hall, herself still in it. "She stood on it and grabbed to boxes. "Must be one of these too." She came back. "13 inch, cherry, Dragon heart string, quiet flexible. Perfect for potions." She smiled hand me it.

It took it and have it a whip. It only set fire on one of the books, she had.

"Sorry," I said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh it's okay sweetheart." She said taking the other wand. She pulled old the other. "10 1/2 inch, birch, Phoenix tear, quiet rare, don't except this to break and not repair it self, sturdy. Excellent for transfigureation and charms." Gram smiled at the transfigureation part.

I took it and warmth filled my hand and I smiled. Apparently the lady saw it.

"Quiet excellent." She smiled. Gran payed for it and walked out with me.

"Next flourish and bolts." Gran said.

"Yes books," I cheered. We walked in.

"Professor," a man said. He ran up to her and hugged.

"'Ello-" she said. I had already wandered off and went looking for my books. I found them all easily, thank Merlin they have a first year section. I walked back to grandma and she was still talking to that former student of hers.

"Gran I have all my books." I smiled.

"Oh, Faith this is Harry Potter. I'm sure you know all about him." She said. Ok_ay try not to fan girl Faith, not today. For God's sake you know Danielle Radcliff.'_ I told my self.

"Hello sir," I smiled. "Its an honor to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Faith. Your Gran was just talking about your knowledge of our world for a muggle born."

"Yes sir." I say.

"Well I got to go. I should have left Ginny with all the kids. Goodbye Professor, goodbye Faith." He says dashing off.

"I just meet Harry James Potter."

"Indeed you did. Now let pay for your books." She walk over to the counter and pays for them all.

"Thank you Gran," I smile.

"Your very welcome sweetheart. Now let's go get your ropes tailored.

-ice cream-

* * *

"This ice cream is bloody amazing." I say. Gran took me to the ice cream shop just for the fun of it. I got there cookies and cream ice cream while Gran got their devil's chocolate chip ice cream.

"It quite is. I used to come her as a girl." She smiled. "What house do you hope to get?"

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. If I get Slytherin or Hufflepuff I'll be disappointed." I say.

"Those are both great houses."

"You nearly got Ravenclaw, right."

"Why Yes, how did you know?"

"Gram told me." I smirk and take a bite of ice cream. "Where are we going now."

"Do you fancy quidditch?" She asked me curiously.

"You wouldn't believe how much I'd love to play it." She smiled. "Are first years still not allowed to bring a broom to school?"

"No, 'irst years aren't allowed to play on the team though. We had to change the rule due to to many kids smuggling them in." I smiled devilishly.

"I suppose we can look at some. And if your good in first year practice, I'll bye you one for Christmas."

"Really!" I say overly excited.

"Yes darling." I get up and hugg her.

"I promise you I'll do good."

"Oh I now you will."

"Well c'mon," I say taking her hand as we have both finished our ice cream. "Lets go to Quality Quidditch Supply store."

~~At The Shop~~

I walked in, completelydumbfounded by all the brooms.

"Gram? What is the fastest one?"

"The fire bolt is," said a boy. I turn to him, he looks around my age. "Its been for over fifteen years."

"That is what I thought." I smiled.

The names-" he was cut off by a little boy probably nine.

"We have to go mom's looking for us."

"Fine," he said to whom I believe to be his little brother. I'll see yah at Hogwarts. Bye."

"Bye," I smile, but he had already dashed off. 'Who was that' I wondered. I decide to go over to the brooms and look at them all in amazement. Almost everyone in the shop are guys, but do I really care. Nope. I look threw magazines, looking at all the quidditch teams and how they are doing this season.

"C'mon Faith," Gran says. "Time to go back home."

"Fine," I whined.

"Tomorrow you'll be heading to Hogwarts." She smiled.

"I can't wait," I smile. I'm jumping up and down right now, well mentally.


End file.
